The Tiniest Santa
by Jupiter's Magic
Summary: This is based off of a picture I found on deviantart, created by CPoring. They gave me permission to use the image for this story. It will be edited. Rated for language.


**Jupie: Hey guys! So I came across a picture on deviantart, called, "Tiniest Santa" (created by CPoring. Link to image on profile). Asking their permission, I wrote this little christmas one-shot. It will be edited later (hopefully) by KoK, but I wanted to post this up now before Christmas. **

**I don't own the gods, or the Pharaoh. Please Review!**

* * *

…He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't even know how the hell it was possible. He was an Egyptian god, just like the other two with him. And yet all three of them were currently in the most unimaginable predicament.

It was bad enough that they had woken up to find themselves not only donning reindeer costumes and tethered to Santa's sleigh, but they had also discovered that they had been—for the lack of a better word—chibified. This had only added further insult to injury.

Obelisk had already tried to peel off the ridiculous costume, but his now overlarge hands made it impossible to grip the zipper and he was forced to give up; Osiris, who really had no way to reach the zipper of his own costume (his arms were tiny), was currently trying to keep his now-huge head upright; and Ra, who now looked like a pudgy canary, had buried his head underneath a pile of snow and was refusing to come out for anything.

Obelisk glanced around in hopes that either someone would explain what was happening or that someone would set things back to normal. What would the Pharaoh do if he saw them like this? His three most powerful servants looked like fools.

"This sucks," Obelisk announced, looking at the two dragons.

Ra lifted his head up out of the snow and made a sound that was a cross between a squeak and a snarl, indicating he agreed. Osiris nodded, letting out a growl of his own as he tried to keep his head balanced.

There was a tug on their reins and all three turned—they all suspected that the one responsible for all the trouble had just arrived.

"Kuriii!"

…Okay, so that wasn't who they had been expecting.

Kuriboh had sat itself on the sleigh, a particularly large and festive Santa hat perched on its head; beside it was a large sack of what had to be presents. Obelisk couldn't help but wonder how that fuzz ball managed to get a hat. Did they even have those in the Duel Monster realm? He had not even thought that possible, and yet there was the annoying hat.

Kuriboh let out an impatient squeal and tugged on the reins. It was quite evident that the little creature was expecting them to pull the sleigh—for all intents and purposes, they were "Santa's" reindeer.

And of course that particular indignity was just dead out.

The three gods exchanged glances and then swiftly removed the reindeer antlers. Obelisk had his fist raised, powering up the devastating blast that would obliterate the sleigh and Kuriboh, while both Ra and Osiris were powering up their own blasts. Despite the fact they were now disturbingly cute versions of themselves their powers had not diminished, much to their relief.

Kuriboh squeaked and ducked into the sled, hoping for some protection against what was coming, but then a startled, "What's going on here?" from behind the gods halted all three of the attacks.

The Pharaoh was hurrying toward them, looking completely surprised by what he was seeing. Kuriboh saw its chance and bounced to the Pharaoh, taking shelter behind him. That large Santa hat managed to stay on, much to their surprise.

The little creature squeaked indignantly at the gods before it started with the Pharaoh; the Egyptian rested a hand on the creature's body and patted it reassuringly, chuckling as he looked to the gods.

"You do know that Kuriboh was only taking advantage of the situation at hand, right? Mana was the one who caused your current state—and I forbid you from blasting her, she's with Mahad and they're working on a spell to reverse it," he added sternly, noticing the mutinous looks. "Until then, you're stuck to the sleigh as you are."

"My Pharaoh, could you at least try to undo it?" Ra asked, though the tone he used was more demanding than asking. "It is degrading to be in such a compromising position."

"I'm afraid not. Mana's spells are much more difficult to undo, as she's had a lot longer to study magic than I have."

The Pharaoh turned on his heel and in spite of himself chuckled. "Have a merry Christmas, you three," he said, waving a hand at them over his shoulder.

Kuriboh squealed happily and landed back in the sleigh, grasping the reins in its tiny hands and then tugging on them. "Kuri!"

…Obelisk hoped that the counterspell was found quickly, because otherwise he was going to pummel Kuriboh.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed. Like I said, it will be edited. There might be a biker short Christmas story we'll see. Review Please?**


End file.
